


A Choice

by Charulein



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Demacian!Katarina, F/F, Noxian!Lux, One Shot, Region Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charulein/pseuds/Charulein
Summary: Lux smiled, looking up from the book she was reading. It was a pleasant view, she mused,  Katarina shackled to the wall, completely at her mercy. Soon she would surrender herself to her willingly, that Lux was sure of.
Relationships: Katarina Du Couteau/Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	A Choice

“Finally awake, are you?”

Lux smiled, looking up from the book she was reading. It was a pleasant view, she mused, Katarina shackled to the wall, completely at her mercy. Soon Katarina would surrender herself to her willingly, that Lux was sure of.

“Is there anything you’d like? You must be quite thirsty, right?” Lux crossed one leg over the other and leaned back.

“The keys for these chains would be enough, if you’d be so kind,” Katarina answered, mimicking Lux’ voice in a mocking tone.

Mmm, this was going to be fun.

“Oh, you’re not fond of them? And here I thought they would make you feel more at home!”

Ah, a little reaction. Katarina scrunched her brow just a tiny bit.

“I noticed when we fought. You only let your power sing when we were all alone, so I got curious - was _I_ special, or was there something you had to hide?”

She tensed up. _Good._

“The more I thought about it, the less things added up! Not once have I met a mage who hailed from Demacia, so was your kingdom truly that cursed - or was there more behind it?”

The chains rattled just ever so slightly.

“Do I need to continue…?”

“Did you bring me here just to bore me to death with a fucking lecture?”

“No, you’re right.” Lux finally got up from her chair and stalked up to Katarina. Furious green eyes tried to stare her down, but it only made Lux smile. It wouldn’t do to turn her away completely, so she sheathed her little truths for now.

“I actually wanted to ask you a question,” Lux’ smile slipped from her face. “Why didn’t you slit my throat back then?”

Surprise ghosted over Katarina’s expression. Then she smirked.

“I saw it in your eyes - the bitter shame of defeat. You realised that you were bested the moment the edge of my dagger tasted the soft skin of your neck - and isn’t living with that much worse than death?”

Lux was going to break that haughty superiority of hers little by little - but not in a crude way. Violence had so many facets to it, and the one disguised as kindness was her favourite.

“Seems you are speaking from experience, aren’t you?” Her voice was like honey laced with arsenic. “After all, no one wishes to acknowledge the eldest daughter of house du Couteau for the wonder she is. How much did you suffer through only to have your adoptive brother become head of the house? Only to have your mother dote on your younger sister instead of you?”

This time Katarina did not try to hide her temper and unleashed that beautiful deathglare of hers.

“They don’t honour your strength, or all you went through for a kingdom that’d rather see you in chains than lead it to glory with _everything_ you are. It’s a pity, really.” Lux produced the key for the chains and held it in front of Katarina’s face. “Well, I got what I wanted, so if you wish to leave–” she unlocked the shackles ”–I won’t stop you.”

Lux braced herself for the impact and the familiar feeling of cold steel against her throat. Katarina’s expression made the little discomfort so worth it, the conflict behind her eyes slowly eating away at her. The blade wasn’t still - her hands were shaking ever so slightly, her body trembling under the weight of it all. Lux could’ve easily escaped her grasp, pinned her against the floor herself, but it’s not fun at all if she just takes what she wants.

She’d much rather have it given to her.

“Go ahead. Kill me if it makes you feel better, but I don’t think spilling my blood will solve anything.”

"It would at least shut you up."

"Do you really want to be left all alone with your thoughts that badly?" 

Katarina lifted her knife. She understood that Lux was offering her a different poison, but at least this one tasted sweet, at least this one she could choose to drink herself - and in Lux’ eyes, that is what made all the difference, really.

"Why did you choose me?" 

"You chose me yourself, did you not?" This time it was a genuine smile. "How often did you seek me out, again and again?”

A telling silence was her answer, better than any words uttered. 

"So, what will it be this time?"

**Author's Note:**

> This concept ghosted around in my brain for a while, and thanks to MWindrunner's feedback I felt happy enough to finally post this tidbit!<3 Thank you for always inspiring me, mein Sonnenschein<3
> 
> And thank you for reading, kudos, and any comments<3


End file.
